


Redemption

by indi_indecisive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Robot/Human Relationships, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_indecisive/pseuds/indi_indecisive
Summary: Hanzo seeks redemption. Quite often redemption is found in the oddest and ... most fulfilling of places.





	Redemption

Zenyatta’s hands were smoother than he had ever expected them to be, warmer too; with a hand flat against his stomach, Hanzo had braced himself for the bitter cold of hard metal, and to his surprise found the hand only to be chilling and smooth. He shifted under the touch, shivering at the stark contrast between a cool hand and the warm flush across his body, cheeks and forehead dusted pink that it almost seemed he had a fever. He inhaled sharply, fingers curled into the black silk sheets beneath them; the fabric bunched around Zenyatta’s knees, and Hanzo noted the omnic had not removed his pants. 

A simple request that Hanzo had asked long before they started, one that had him relaxing even further, fingers loosening their grip held on the sheets. He believed the process would be easier if he could not see the smooth plates of Zenyatta’s groin, and while the omnic had assured him there would be nothing of interest  without his modesty plate removed and attachments, Hanzo doubted he would stay interested if Zenyatta was naked. At least, as naked as an omnic could ever be. He took another sharp breath, feeling before seeing Zenyatta’s hand travel up his stomach, metal fingers running through the fine black hair, and to Hanzo’s surprise nothing was caught between the omnic’s joints. 

The motions were rather pleasant. Zenyatta stroking his chest and stomach carefully, fingers brushing through the hair on his chest and downwards along his happy trail, just shy of touching Hanzo’s semi-hard cock that rested against his abdomen. He gave a groan, both annoyed at the delay of what he had asked and pleased to be touched with such a fond consideration of his body; it was as if Zenyatta was worshipping him, Hanzo’s body akin to a temple for the omnic monk to find peace in. The metallic tip of Zenyatta’s pointer finger trailed a slow line from sternum to his belly button, a trail of goosebumps followed after the cool touch.

Hanzo turned his head away, eyes slipped shut, steadying his breathing. “Get on with it.” The command was weaker than he expected, curling the sheets between his fingers, holding himself back from wrapping a hand around his cock and chasing away the steady building haze of arousal. 

“Patience, Hanzo.” Zenyatta’s voice was calming, a soft reverb of humor as he continued touching Hanzo with one hand. “Without patiences, your enjoyment would be less.” Studying the way Hanzo shivered at his touch, the thin line of goosebumps that followed the tips of his fingers, Zenyatta cupped the man’s left tit and gave an experimental squeeze. Greeted with a sharp inhale, Zenyatta squeezed again, Hanzo grunted and thrusted into the empty air. Zenyatta’s laughter was relaxed, removing his hand after giving a pinch to Hanzo’s left nipple. 

Hanzo let out a small breath, opening his eyes, brows furrowed in curiosity of Zenyatta’s next move. He looked up, watching the omnic shift positions on the bed. “Wait.” he unfurled a hand, motioning for Zenyatta to still, the slightest hum of nervousness in his command. “The lubricant. Without it you’re not--”

“I am aware of what you need.” 

A ghostly shiver ran across Hanzo’s shoulders, he shuddered in anticipation. “Then get on with it.” Zenyatta was the perfect … person to fulfill his needs; not human enough in his mind to constitute attachment, Zenyatta was cold metal frames and not a warm and pliant body. It was not a struggle to think of Zenyatta as anything but a sex toy. 

Zenyatta gently pushed Hanzo’s legs apart, metal palms running along the inside of his thighs, trailing his hands down a little past the knee where Hanzo’s legs ended; his prosthetics where safety placed beside the bed, pushed far enough out of reach that they wouldn’t get dirty. Zenyatta continued touching his thighs, pinching lightly at the skin, pulling free shuddered breaths from Hanzo’s lips. He spread his legs apart, urging Zenyatta to keep worshipping his thighs, arching off the sheets with a groan. As strange as an omnic … lover felt, the pleasure was beginning to outweigh his doubts, and the prolonged teasing made his cock heavy in anticipation. 

“How much longer?” Hanzo licked his lips, impatient and wanting. 

Zenyatta’s fingers curl into his thighs, they have lost their bitter cold, warmed by Hanzo’s own flushed arousal; they are wet with lube, cherry-scented and warming against his flesh. Fingers of his right hand skim down, leaving a thin trail of lubricant along his thigh until Zenyatta’s pointer finger pressed lightly against his puckered hole. He gasped, naturally clenching around the tip of Zenyatta’s finger; Zenyatta placed a hand on his stomach while he eased the finger in deeper, fingers stroking through the fine hairs on Hanzo’s abdomen to soothe and comfort. 

Hanzo steadied his breath, relaxing with Zenyatta’s finger inside him, slightly thicker than his own, there was only the slightest difference between a human and an omnic finger inside of him. “Another.” He demanded, clenching around Zenyatta’s finger.

“Patience, Hanzo.” The omnic hummed, slowly thrusting the single finger in and out of Hanzo, eliciting a long strung groan from the man. Zenyatta was slow with his ministrations of finger fucking Hanzo, pleased in the way he panted, and how his thighs quivered. “You will be ready soon enough.”  

Then he added a second finger, Hanzo arched his back off the bed, rocking back against the two metallic digits inside of him-- knuckles gone white by the grip he held on the sheets, his cock aching to be touched, beads of precum sliding down the shaft. Lips parted, he moaned against the stretch of Zenyatta scissoring his fingers, stretching and preparing him for more. Slowly the finger stopped until the only friction Hanzo could get was from rocking back onto the fingers himself, a low keen whine leaving his lips when Zenyatta removed his fingers entirely. “Zenyatta what are--”

“I recall asking for your patience, Hanzo.” The omnic applied more lube to his fingers, Hanzo watched with near closed eyes, annoyed based hornyness making him squirm against the sheets in want. “While these balls are  … smaller, I do not want you hurt.” Zenyatta’s words were quite the contrast when three fingers slipped into his asshole, a ragged gasp of surprise and pain ripped from his throat, only to devolve into open mouthed, heavy gasps of pleasure as three thick and hard fingers worked him open more than Hanzo could ever do to himself. He twisted and squirmed on the silk sheets, beads of sweat trickling down his flushed red face. The feeling of three fingers loosening his tight hole was intense, Hanzo would concern himself on how Zenyatta knew what he was doing when the tips of those fingers weren’t brushing against his prostate.

He moaned, loud and unrestrained, rocking back violently for more, fingers leaving the sheets in favor of curling in his hair; the added scrape of his nails against his scalp and pull of hair made his cock ache, precum pooling on his abdomen. 

Abruptly Zenyatta removed his fingers, Hanzo groaned in displeasure at the loss of everything. With a huff he loosened the grip on his hair, looking up to watch as Zenyatta retrieve a small, metallic ball from the floor. The orb was reminiscent of Zenyatta’s own weaponry, smaller of course, but still imbued with omnic energy which allowed Zenyatta to control them. He swallowed thickly, watching Zenyatta apply a liberal coating of lubricant to the ball. Nervousness coiled in his stomach, wiggling his hips to settle himself better. 

“Are you ready?” An omnic voice was too calm, too unaffected by everything. How was Hanzo supposed to know if Zenyatta was enjoying this moment? Degrading him to nothing more than a sex toy had helped his cock to harden, Hanzo had wanted to see him as nothing but a sex toy-- now he worried, uncertain of the repercussions for asking this favor. Quickly he sat up, using an elbow to prop himself, free hand grabbing Zenyatta’s wrist to stop him. He was warm to the touch, Hanzo was surprised at the gentle buzzing of his body-- was this what an aroused omnic was like? Warm and vibrating.

“Zenyatta. If you do not want this you can leave now. I will not hold such a thing against you, nor do I--”

“If I did not wish to do this, Hanzo.” Zenyatta slowly pulls his wrist away from Hanzo’s grip, ushering the human to lie down once more with a hand pressed against his chest, the faintest hum accompanied both words and actions. “Then I would not have done it.” With Hanzo once again settled on the bed, Zenyatta studied the other for just a moment; flushed face, aching cock, and trembling thighs were a sight to behold.  Embarrassed, Hanzo looked away, opting to close his eyes as Zenyatta trailed a hand along his inner thigh.

“I would not have mocked you.” The omnic began, the press of the ball against his wet hole caused Hanzo to shiver, taking in a shuddery breath. “Nor would I have held the request against you.” The ball stretched him in ways fingers, even  a cock, simply couldn’t-- Hanzo sobbed, biting down harshly on his lip. Zenyatta did not stop, pushing the ball in with two fingers as Hanzo whimpered. “I must confess I may have … wept to miss an opportunity such as this.” 

With the first ball completed inside him Hanzo groaned, clenching his cheeks and groaning once more at the solid metal pressed against him. His breath came in shakey, short gasps, fingers curling in his hair to stop from touching himself. He had wanted this, asked to be filled, to finish without having his cock touched. Redemption came inn patience, in submission, Zenyatta was completely in control, Hanzo accepted the fact with aching balls and cock. The ball began to vibrate, causing his thighs to quiver, cherry scented lube leaking from his stretched hole, sleek between his thighs.  “The second-- please.” He hadn’t thought himself capable of begging to an omnic, but a sex-stupid mind would allow anything it seemed. 

The second ball was pressed slowly against his wet and gaping hole. Unlike the first it went in with a greater ease, Hanzo clenching tightly around both, the new pressure against his prostate ripping a raw moan from his throat. The pressure never let up, Zenyatta vibrating both balls inside of him and Hanzo loved it, he craved more. As he squirmed the balls moved inside of him, filling him better than he could have imagined; Hanzo felt full, completed, but a third ball pressed against his gaping hole. “Just one more.” Zenyatta’s voice was a husky whisper, as if the omnic were aroused, placing one hand flat against the bulge of Hanzo’s stomach slow ministrations of a rubbing palm across the expanse of his chest as the third and final ball pressed into him.

It felt like too much: the gentle press of Zenyatta’s hand down, the third ball sliding into his asshole with ease, being filled, Hanzo was going to die sex-stupid beneath an omnic.

It wasn’t until warm, vibrating fingers curled around his hardened cock that he opened his eyes and screamed. The vibrations and pumping to his cock, alongside being filled with orbs that pressed against his prostate and moved on Zenyatta’s volition, became an overwhelming stimulation. Hanzo came in thick, white ropes over Zenyatta’s fingers and his own abdomen. Ass clenching around the orbs, Zenyatta milked Hanzo of every last drop of semen, Hanzo’s head tilted back against the pillows and back arched as he thrusted weakly into the fingers of the omnic.

He collapsed on the bed exhausted, arms spread across the satin sheets taking deep breaths. He could vaguely feel each ball being guided out of him, the sensation sending heat to his spent cock, but not enough to get him hard again. With a deep breath he closed his eyes, pushing his thighs together and grimacing at the cold slick of his spent juices and lubricant. It would be a hell of a thing to clean in the morning, but he would see to it as a task for the morning, flipping himself over onto his side to sleep.

Hanzo made no motion to speak to Zenyatta as the omnic rose from the bed, collecting the uncapped lubricant and slick balls. With lips pressed tightly together, Hanzo swallowed the urge to offer his bed to the omnic; an omnic did not need sleep, and as tired as he was he would not deprave himself to cuddling a sex toy. 


End file.
